


Never Be Yours!

by TheLittlestAngel15



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Past Lives, future lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestAngel15/pseuds/TheLittlestAngel15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is kidnapped and brought to Thorin king under the mountain and is said to have to bare children for Thorin until he can bare no more but over time something starts to happen but will that something be realized before it to late.<br/>Sorry I suck at summaries. I hope you all like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo never thought that when someone knocked on his door that morning that he would Never see Bag End again without losing someone or something first.

When Bilbo opened his eyes he saw not a comfortable bed or his favorite chair but stone walls and metal everywhere. The metal that he saw was of all different colors and shapes and most of the furniture was engraved and encrusted in these said jewels and stone and metals. But Bilbo was not worried or scared about being away from Bag End because he knew his friend and gardener Hamfast would look after the place and make sure that no one especial his cousins Otho and Lobelia got Bag End. No, that wasn't what he was worried about he was worried more about where he was, who took him, and why they took him. As he sat up in bed he wondered to himself what were their intentions with him and how long was he going to have to stay there.

Down the hall a few doors away Thorin Oakensheild King Under the Mountain sat at his desk. Now Thorin needed an heir of his own. Of course everyone knew that he had nephews and that they could take over when he needed them, but he also knew the Line of Durin had to keep going. He was told of these "creatures" or "beings" called Hobbits or most commonly know as Halflings and how Both Sexes could have children. So he had someone ( a dwarf named Nori who could get you anything and now anyone you wanted) to get him one. And so that one hobbit turned out to be named Bilbo Baggins. Now there was the task of telling the said Halfling what was happening and to say explain that he would not leave until he died because he would need him until he could no longer produce children. His family (a sister Dis, two nephews Fili (older) and Kili (younger), and a few cousins) was excited and couldn't wait until then. Also the entire company was excited about the news as well, all except three of them named Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, and Ori.

So the hours burn on and Bilbo grows tired again and as he slips into a comfortable sleep he wonders if he when he awakes again he will think it was all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bilbo awoke, again, he was in a very large bed (almost as if he had been moved while he slept) with beautiful carvings and jewels. but none of that appealed to him though. Because as we all know Bilbo is a hobbit and hobbits never care for such things and never will. The only things that any hobbit cares for are food, a good comfortable home, and most of all the company of their family and friends!

Just then the very heavy, jewel encrusted door to the bedroom opened with such power and strength that it startled the hobbit because of the very loud sound it made when it hit the wall. Bilbo then jumped up with all the strength he had and hid in the corner of the room that was closest to him. The people he could identify coming into the room as dwarfs (because of the books and stories that his mother told him) startled him so much that he grabbed the nearest thing to him with was a very little sterling silver letter opener. 

The first dwarf to enter the room was a royal looking dwarf; he was wearing cloths that had lines of gold and jewels (somehow) sewn into them. But the most blinding thing he had on was his crown because on the crown (or in better words made into) his crown was every jewel known to every race (except hobbits) encrusted into his crown (it looked very uncomfortable and very heavy to Bilbo who would never wear it; and Bilbo had no idea how right that thought would be in the future). The dwarf had the feature of any dwarf when it came to the size and strength of one. But his looks on the outside Bilbo noticed was that he was dark haired almost the color of a raven. Bilbo also noticed that the dwarf kings (because of the way he held himself and his clothing that's how Bilbo thought he was a king) eyes were the color of sapphires that twinkled in the light. Bilbo didn't know then but he was starting to fell something for the dwarf even before he started to speak.

Now the next dwarf that entered was a female dwarf (even though Bilbo had to look very closely; because even female dwarfs had beards), she looked just like the first dwarf but had little less jewels and silver lining her cloths and crown instead of gold like the king. Bilbo thought that she must have been a princess of some sort.

Next was and older looking dwarf who looked wiser than he was supposed to. He had a long white beard with white hair and he had a fatherly attitude towards the other two. But Bilbo really didn't want to linger too much on their looks because they were telling him what was going to happen to him while he was here; when they were done talking Bilbo really didn't pay attention because he was to busy shaking from fear that he didn't hardly hear what they said, only that the names Bilbo made himself remember. The names he committed to memory were: Balin (advisor to the king (or something like that)), Dis (sister to the king, and Princess Under The Mountain) and lastly Thorin Oakenshield (King Under The Mountain). Bilbo then started to think as they all started to leave the room that this Thorin was going to be his undoing, but he just didn't know how bad it was going to be. But then again who does know these kind of things ahead of time?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter should be up soon and sorry for the wait, again leave comments and tell me how you liked it. but remember this is my first really really long fanfic... so be gentle. :) thanks for reading so far. and see you next chapter. :)


	3. Bilbo Finally Gets Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait and I hope you all like this chapter and the next one. Again sorry for the wait.

It has been many months now since Bilbo came to Erebor. He still hasn't, nor will he every get use to anything that is happening to him or around him. Thorin still came every other week but Bilbo had still not yet conceived an heir for the line of Durin yet. This has made Thorin mad a lot more and has started to grow so much that his (Thorin's) temper would often show itself in front of Bilbo. This frightens the poor hobbit so much that he wouldn't come out of his room.

The only bright side Bilbo had in this life (if one could call it that) was the four very friendly, gentle, funny, and very protective dwarf friends that any hobbit would love to have in his/her life.

Three of them are brothers: Bofur (kind, gentle, toy maker) is always there to talk to Bilbo and make the gentle hobbit feel wanted in his new life. Then there is Bifur (strong and protective) who is there to protect him from everyone and everything (even Thorin himself). Bombur (who cooks better than anyone in the mountain) keeps Bilbo sane by just baking and cooking him things that he use to eat in the shire when he was still just a youngling.

Then lastly of the four friends he made is Ori (sweet, smart, and shy) little Ori. Ori who talks to Bilbo the way he is supposed to be talked to. Like the way you talk to someone who is a living creature and not someone who is only there to help with the continuation of the Durin line.

Alas none of them are strong enough, nor powerful enough to stand against Thorin and have Bilbo released. But Bilbo knows and fears the truth; which is that he will never leave Erebor without losing something so dear and special to him.

The day Bilbo finds out he is pregnant is three days after Thorin last slept with him.Bilbo had been feeling sickand decided to see Thorin's personal healer. Bilbo had been told many times that the healer was very kind and understanding. So Bilbo went and saw him immediately. Oin (that was his name) inspected Bilbo very carefully. When Bilbo told Oin the symptoms that he was having, he (Oin) got so bright-eyed and yelled for Thorin and told him that the Halfling (though Bilbo didn't like being called that) was pregnant and that they needed to watched him very closely to make sure nothing bad happened to him.

As the months went on Bilbo got to see less and less of his friends (except Bifur because he was Bilbo's "bodyguard" because of Thorin's temper). Then when Bilbo was eight months pregnant him and Thorin had gotten into a fight. Thorin was yelling and throwing things and of course Bilbo was doing the same (all because Bilbo decided he wanted to talk to his friends about the baby and how he was doing, instead of being shut up in his room all of the time). Out of anger the king pushed Bilbo hard against the wall stomach first! Bilbo then felt a sharp pain (almost like something got ripped open) and yelled falling to the floor clutching his swollen middle. Thorin flew into a panic and rushed to get Oin. Oin then had to break the news that Bilbo had went into early labor and they had to get the baby out right then and there or they would lose that baby and quite possible the Bilbo too.

Thorin agreed for Oin to do what he must do because he only cared for the baby. About six hours later Bilbo "gave" birth to a healthy, happy, beautiful, strong baby boy! Thorin then named him Frerin. Bilbo then began to nurse the baby from his tit that gotten just as swollen as his stomach did (because even male hobbits can breatfeed).

Months went by but Bilbo never forgave or forgot about how Thorin hurt him. But the one thing Thorin would never know about was that Bilbo was falling in love with him and that scared Bilbo so much. But Bilbo couldn't help but wonder while looking at his first born son if in the near future he was going to get more surprises in his life that he wouldn't be able to let go of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and that I want you all to know I really suck at this so comments would be helpful. thanks and other chapters are coming soon if you all want more. :) Also so short but other chapters should be longer.


End file.
